


I'll Always Be There For You

by Dbecrazy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbecrazy/pseuds/Dbecrazy
Summary: [COMPLETED]This is just a small story about Eren waking up from a coma. He finds out that an old High School acquaintance Levi Ackerman paid for him and Mikasa bills from the hospital. What will happen after they have to stay with Levi.This is an Ereri/Riren story. Don't like it? Don't read it.This is a very long oneshot it might or might not take you while, so if you are a slow reader like me then snuggle up with a good hot drink and a blanket because stuff is about to go down.This is a one-shot unless I get enough views and request to continue the story.I do not own the characters, or anything to be honest besides the plot I don't even own the cover. This is from the anime Attack On Titan





	I'll Always Be There For You

~This is my first fanfiction, so do not hate me if its bad. There might be some or a lot of mistakes just please politely correct it. This is a one-shot unless I get a lot of reads, requests and or votes, I might continue with the story. Thanks for reading.~

\-------------------------------------------------

Weightless. I feel weightless. I wouldn't have minded if it wasn't so dark. I haven't seen anything in a long time, I don't know exactly how long though. I eventually stopped counting and gave up.

Tired. I feel so tired. In this place there is no sleep, trust me I've tried. It never comes, never. I've been awake for what seemed like an eternity in this dark abyss.

Cold. Its colder than the word itself. I never felt so cold in my life. Its like I'm laying on icicles. It hurts a lot at first but eventually I got used to the prickly sensation. 

Numb. After a while all feeling left. Along with that I can't move a muscle. The only thing I can move is my eyes. It's not like that's any better, I can't see anything anyways. 

Silence. It's so silent it hurts. Not even my blinks make a sound. The only things that make noise is my heart, and my breathing. Only when I actually pay attention though, I learned to blocked out the excruciating sound. 

Pain. The newest of all this dark abyss has to offer. This "pain" has started to show up in little time periods in which I go through a series of pain. It hurts, it seems to only get worse every time it happens, and more frequently it occurrs. 

Pain. A bad sensation in my legs happens as though they were ripped clean off my body.

Pain. Now an horrible prickling of needles in my arms.

Pain. It feels as though a deadly amount of venom has been released in my heart, coursing through my body. 

Pain. A deafening ringing is in my hears. 

Pain. I scream at the top of my lungs. It feels as if something has chained my arms and legs, dragging them down thousands of feet. 

Suddenly, I don't feel anything anymore, and there's a light in the room. All goes black again, but it's comforting instead of like what I've been through. Before everything went black I heard a deep male voice. 

"He's awake."

/----------------\

I crack my eyes open just to shut them again. It's so bright. Kinda makes me wanna laugh. After all that time in looking at pitch black darkness, this thing that is overlooked fills my heart with joy.

It takes a little while to get my eyes adjusted to this amount of light. I look at the room I'm in. It seems I'm in a hospital room due to the machinery hooked to me. I see another empty bed across the room from me with the curtain partially closed. 

It's warm, very warm. I snuggled deeper into the blanket set on the hospital bed. I notice how skinny I am my arms are thin and you can see the bones in my fingers. They are more defined, my collar bone too. 

I looked to the right of me and saw a man who looks around his twenties. He is wearing a black sweater and grey ripped jeans with black combat boots. He has a black undercut with bangs in his eyes. Those eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen. They're piercing gray and they look into your soul. They look so familiar, he looks so familiar. Do I know him? He seemed to have read my mind apparently, because of what he told me.

"Hey Eren, you might not remember me, but I'm Levi I was in highschool with you. You were a sophomore and I was a senior. We had some classes together since you were a smarty."

I started to try to remember what he was talking about. I had to think for a while before it clicked. He's Levi Ackerman from my class. We had advanced language arts , algebra, and we were in home economics. 

"Oh I remember you now Levi." 

"Good, now I'm gonna go get Mikasa. She told me to call her when you were awake." He got his phone to call Mikasa. 

"Wait a second Levi." I interrupted what he was doing and he looked back up at me. 

"Yeah."

"What exactly happened to me." Levi sighed and put his phone down.

"Do you want the whole story and nothing left out?" I nodded. "Mikasa wanted to be the one to tell you and be here with you though. Would you rather me or her tell you?" 

"I would rather you tell me Levi." He sighed, looked down in his lap for a second before looking back up at me.

I ran to get ready to leave. My family are heading to the beach. Since its summer and we had enough money to go somewhere. We thought why not do something really fun, so the beach. 

"Eren you don't want us to leave you do you?" I yelled back to my mom. 

"Like you would you love me too much. Plus I just graduated, you wouldn't want me here, rejoicing all by myself."

"Hurry up Eren we don't have a lot of time." My father yelled up 

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I picked up my last bag and brought it to the car.

"Do you need any help Eren." Mikasa came up behind me and opened the trunk more, so the suitcase could fit.

"I'm fine you don't need to worry about me all the time." I put the suitcase in the trunk and closed it.

"Mom, dad, can I drive?" I heard them both burst into laughter. I soon started pouting. "Hey I can drive the car I have my license." 

"Yes son but you know how you are when you drive. You always think of a lot of different things at once and you get off track. You always get to the places you wanted to go, but it takes forever because you went off course." My father said as he came over and messed up my hair. "Back seat." 

I puffed out my cheeks." Ugh, fine."

We all got in our car and left we live in New York, but we're going to myrtle beach in South Carolina. It might take us a while to get there but, when we went to beaches in the past that's where we would go.

We turned on this short turn to be instantly hit by a huge truck. The only reason we hit it was because, it were on the wrong side of the road, and one of its headlights went out. My mother flew through the window. Mikasa hit the back of my mothers seat. My dad got hit with an airbag and was bleeding a lot.

My dad started screaming in pain and Mikasa was crying in agony. Grisha, my dad, left the car and went over the body that was my mother. Which is now just a corpse on the side of the road. While I was laying limp in the back seat with cuts on my arms and legs.

At that moment, everything went dark.

Now I am bawling my eyes out. Levi just told me what happened. I can't believe my mothers... dead. She's dead and it's all because of a truck driver's headlight and couldn't see!

"What happened to my dad?"

"He left." I stared at Levi in disbelief.

"He left?" 

"He said he couldn't take it anymore, that he was done and couldn't be around you guys, that it's because of you that your mother's dead, and that you two shouldn't have been born. He moved back to Germany, and left you guys to fend for yourselves." I cried even harder. 

"That bastard." I whispered, my voice barely there. "How could he do this to us. What about Mikasa?"

"She's okay just a broke an arm and leg, she's fine now. The question is are you okay? 

"HOW COULD I BE OKAY I JUST FOUND OUT MY MOTHER IS DEAD, AND THAT MY DAD JUST LEFT ME AND MY SISTER TO FEND FOR OURSELVES." Levi came over and hugged me, which caught me off guard. He didn't seem like the type to hug or show affection towards others.

"Well that was wrong of me to say it like that. Let me reword it are you okay physically?" 

"Yeah besides being thirsty, a little weak and hungry I'm fine." He pulled away a little so I could see his face.

"Okay I'll call for a nurse for that. Now are you emotionally fine." I cried a little harder thinking about the information i just received.

Levi brought his hand up and wiped my tears even though it did nothing the tears just kept coming. 

"Hey Eren." He was shushing me and I put my face in the crook of his neck. He was stroking my messy mop of brown hair and rocked me back and forth. "Everything's gonna be alright. Don't worry. I'm here for you." We stayed like that for about 15 minutes. 

"Okay Eren I'm gonna get the doctor Pixis and call Mikasa. Stay here and rest a little bit more since you just woke up." He got up and left the room but before he left I mumbled a little goodbye leve's. 

/-------------------------\ 

The doctor came in and gave me food and water. He asked me a bunch of questions and wrote it down on his sheet. He was told to eat slow and drink a lot of fluids. 

At that moment Mikasa burst through the door. "EREN!" She yelled my name and gave me a big hug smiling one of her big rare smiles. I left out an oof when she impacted.

"Woah Mikasa your gonna hurt me." She backed up a little bit. 

"Hug game strong." I let out a chuckle. 

"Really Mika." She just smiled back.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Eren. I was scared you wouldn't make it at first. I couldn't pay for the bills an-" I cut her off.

"How did you pay the bills Mika?" Mikasa looked back at Levi in the corner of the room. 

"Levi payed for them." I looked at Levi and he seemed to be oblivious to the conversation we were having. He was probably zoned out until the doctor came over and started talking to him. "I didn't want to accept it at first but he insisted. We just met up at the hospital after he was visiting a friend named Hanji. After that he saw us and helped me out." I didn't know Levi cared that much about us.

"I feel bad for Levi paying for us." Levi suddenly was over by Mikasa and I. 

"Don't sweat it brat. I wouldn't mind doing that for you, plus you guys really did need some help. Why wouldn't I help one of my favorite brats out, especially when said brat is in a coma." 

"Thank you so much Levi. You don't know how much this means to me. To both Mikasa and I." Why is he being so nice to me?

"It's fine. Anyways, Doctor Pixis said that you can leave in about a few weeks. You will need to come back sometimes and take physical therapy. Also, you need to stay at home and don't do anything too stressful for a month after that." Welp that seems legit. "Since you guys are in North Carolina, you will be staying with me." 

"No, no, no Levi we couldn't." Both Mikasa and I said. Levi stopped us after that sentence with a wave of the hand. 

"I already made my decision. You'll be staying with me for now on. Not like you can go anywhere else anyways. Your house back in New York is not really... there anymore."

"WHAT REALLY?!?!"

"Yeah Eren dad left, so no one could really pay for it." Reality sank in. This world really is hell. One day I'm with my family going on a trip to the beach. The next, I'm in the hospital with my mom dead, my dad gone, and can't sit up without getting nauseous. 

I sighed I looked back up at Levi to see he was looking back. Our eyes locked for moment before I looked away. "Okay so I'm gonna go to work. Eren feel better, and Mikasa take care of him." Levi went to leave and stopped, looked at me again before he walked out the door. 

/------------------------\

It's been a few weeks since I woke up and the doctors are finally letting me leave. I feel a lot better than when I woke up, but I kinda need to be pushed in a wheelchair for a bit before I can walk as good as I used too. Physical therapy is gonna be a bore. 

"You ready Eren." Mikasa walked in with Levi beside her. Levi was swinging his key around in his hand not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Yep Mika." I moved to the edge of my bed and grabbed the wheelchair on the side of it. Mikasa was starting to make her way over to help me when Levi stopped her. 

"I got it. You can tell the doctor we're leaving. I'm pretty sure Eren was his favorite patient." He came over to me and picked me up bridal style.

"You didn't have to do that but okay." Mikasa left the room to get the doctor.

"Thank you Levi, I could've gotten in it though myself." He set me in the wheelchair and sighed. 

"Your the one who just woke up from a 6-month coma, which is a miracle. Your underweight and don't have that much muscle to walk on your two feet. My point is let me take care of you. Would you just let me do that?"

I sighed. What's the harm in letting him take care of me? He's helped me this much and he still wants to stick around. 

"Why are you so caring towards me?" He looked at me with those piercing eyes. 

"Because you're worth caring for." At that moment the doctor and Mikasa walked in. 

"I'm glad to see that you're okay Jaeger. Don't forget about physical therapy and I will be check up on you. I want you healthy as soon as possible, got that young man." 

"Yes, sir." 

"I want you two to take care of him alright." Dr. Pixis pointed to both Levi and Mikasa. "Make sure he eats 3 balanced meals a day." 

"That means pancakes every breakfast guys." I pointed. Mikasa giggled, Dr. Pixis chuckled, whereas Levi just scoffed at my comment. 

"Yes don't forget his pancakes. Okay now that that's said, I hope you a fast recovery Eren." Dr. Pixis left the room and soon after we followed out the door.

/-----------------------\

Once we arrived at Levi's house, more like estate because, DANG is house is HUGE. He had a titanic backyard, a mansion like house, 2 floors, a man cave, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and AN INDOOR POOL/HOT TUB. 

"Wow Levi how can you afford such a place." I muttered. 

"I own my own company." He replied as he carried the suitcases upstairs. "Make yourself at home. Well it is your home, but do not make a mess."

"Okay Mr. Clean." That was when I noticed how clean everything was. Everything was practically shining! 

His house had different shade of black, red, white, and gray. Much like his dressing. It doesn't look bland it's looks very comfy and stylish. That's when something jumped on my lap. 

"Oh hey there kitty. You gave me a scare. What's your name?" The cat was a one that had a weird print one it's back. 

"Oh thats Isabel. She's a silver marble Bengal cat." Levi came down the stairs and stood right in front of me."

"Isabel is beautiful." The cat purred as I scratched it behind the ears. Levi then started petting Isabel as well. He mumbled something resembling 'yes she was'. Which confused me but I let it go as fast as it came. 

"Okay Eren you will be sleeping upstairs with the right hallway, 2nd door on the left. Mikasa you will be sleeping in the room opposite to Eren's. That seem good?" He stopped petting Isabel and looked at both of us. We both nodded to Levi's comment. "Good now I'm gonna make dinner you two get situated." With that Levi left. 

Levi soon had to carry me up the stairs that he forgot about. After that Mikasa and I went to our rooms. I found that my room is right next to Levi's and Mikasa had her own side to the hallway since the bathroom was next to her room. Once I unpacked my stuff and took a shower Mikasa carried me downstairs to see Levi was done cooking.

Let me just tell you Levi can cook. He made ravioli and pasta, it looked like it was made in a restaurant. He even made desert and it was vanilla cupcakes with swirled chocolate frosting. Levi was a really good cook I know from home economics but dang not like this. 

"Wow Levi you can really cook." He just waved me off and told me to eat. So I ate what else was I supposed to do its food. Food is one of the many pleasure in life.

We ate in silence with a few little conversations here and there. It was a comfortable silence though nothing was awkward. I did in fact catch Levi staring at me a few times. We continued like that until everyone was finished eating. 

"I'll clean the dishes. You've done too much for us let me doing something back for you. Even if it is a small thing such as cleaning the dishes." Mikasa got up and started the dishes. 

"Thank you Mikasa." He replied with a no problem. "I'm gonna go head upstairs. Are you coming Eren?" He got up from his seat and walked over towards me.

"Yeah I guess." He put his hands on the wheelchair and wheeled me to the stairs. Then, he picked me up and carried me and my wheelchair up the stairs with no trouble at all. I took this time to look at him up close. 

His eyes are really sharp and piercing your soul. He's pale not a sickly pale but a glowing pale. He's not really paying attention to me or anything for the matter so the furrow between his eyebrows are relaxed, It makes him look so young. His raven black hair is styled in a clean undercut with bangs covering some of his face and eye. It makes me wanna push it back. I've never noticed how beautiful he is. 

When we reach the top of the stairs, he turns right to go down to my room. He sets me down on the bed, while he does this is hands stays for a second and stares at me for little bit. "Goodnight, Eren call me if you need anything." He got up and left. 

"Goodnight Levi." It looks like he wanted to say something right then. I just can't figure it out. Maybe I can find out soon or next time I see him. 

/------------------------------\

It's been an hour and I can't fall asleep. I've been tossing and turning I just can't seem to find it. It's not the bed's problem it's actually really comfy and warm. I finally give up and stop trying to go to sleep. 

I get on my wheelchair with little, a lot of difficulty. I was left the room to go talk to Mikasa when the bathroom door opened. Levi was standing there with nothing but a towel around his waist. 

"Couldn't sleep?" I would have answered back, but I was all kinds of paralyzed from just looking at him. He has an 8 pack for crying out loud, just looking at a guy with an 8-pack will make any gay man paralyzed. Yes I am gay I've known that since 16. "Hey are you okay?"

Levi walked closer to me until he was right in front of me. He lightly slapped my face and said, "Hey brat snap out of it you're scaring me." I looked back up at him stuttering like an idiot. 

"U-um I'm sorry. I-it's just, I c-couldn't um-" 

"Like I said you couldn't sleep. Do you wanna sleep with me then? Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Mikasa left for work while you were in your room." 

"U-um s-sure I'd love to. I mean umm. Would you mind if I slept with you?" I stuttered out trying my hardest not to let my eyes and mind wonder.

"I wouldn't mind, I offered didn't I? Come on." He gestured towards his room. This is the cleanest male's room I have ever been in. He set me on his bed hovering over me a little bit and he went into his walk-in closet to change. When he came out he was only in boxers. 

"I usually wear only boxers to sleep if you don't mind." He got into bed next to me and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't mind." I averted my eyes to keep me from staring at his scandalous body. Damn hormones.

"Well Goodnight Eren." He pulled up the blanket so the only thing looking out was his eyes. Oh those eyes.

"Goodnight Levi." I snuggled into the blanket wait for sleep to overcome me. Eventually it came but not before I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me close.

/----------------------------\

This last month hasn't been very eventful. I get out of my wheelchair today, which is great I miss walking. 

I stood up slowly in the wheelchair. I could feel my muscles working overtime. It hurt a little bit, not too much that I would fall but pretty bad. When I stopped moving and finally stood up I could hear a really high pitched deafening scream. 

"YAY EREN!! YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT ! YOU DID IT!" Oh yeah that's Hanji. I met her after she got discharged from the same hospital. Something about a science experiment exploding. She's one of Levi's old friends. 

"Hanji don't make the brat deaf." Levi said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Good job though." 

"Do you think you can walk?" Mikasa asked, walking closer to me incase I fell.

"Yeah I think so." I took a step forward, earning another squeal from Hanji. Levi went over to Hanji and covered her mouth with his hand. 

"Continue." Levi said looking impassive. 

I started walking forward a little wobbly but I got it down. I can feel my muscles getting used to walking again. I'm so glad I could almost cry. I will miss Levi carrying me everywhere though. I guess I said that last part out loud because the next you hear is Hanji squealing again. 

"I can still carry you around everywhere if you want." Levi said with a smirk. I almost didn't notice the slight wink he gave me. 

"I KNEW IT THIS IS MY OTP. YOU TWO ARE JUST SO ADORABLE I CAN'T." Hanji jumped up and down squealing. "ERERI IS REAL!"

Mikasa just laughed at us the entire time. She knows I'm gay I told her a long time ago. My mother also knew and they both supported me. I was gonna tell my dad on the trip to myrtle beach but... that didn't happen.

"Oi, overexcited yaoi shipper. Shut up." Levi yelled back at Hanji who was making us all deaf. She eventually stopped shouting and we went back to Levi's.

"Hey Isabel how are you gum-drop?" Isabel just purred and rubbed up again my leg. "Are you hungry?" Her ears perked up and she jumped in my hands, knowing I would catch her and looked into my eyes saying yes.

I fed Isabel and walked up stairs. I went took a quick hot shower and changed into a blue jumper and black jeggings. I went downstairs to find out that Hanji left and Mikasa went to work. So it's just me and Levi. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie." I went over to the gray couch and sat very closely next to Levi.

"Which movie." I thought for a second for the most perfect movie. 

"Beastly." I loved this movie with a deep passion. 

"Beastly it is then." Luckily Levi had the movie. We snuggled into the couch, and started to watch the movie. We got about halfway.

All of a sudden I felt Levi's arms wrapped around my neck. I turned around to see what he was doing but felt his lips touch mine. I was shocked for a second but eventually kissed back, then Levi pulled back. 

"I'm sorry Eren I just couldn't help myself and sorry if you don't like me ba-" I cut him off. 

"Wait a second I do like you back Levi. I thought you wouldn't like me the way I liked you." I saw a small smile play on Levi's lips and gave me a little peck on the lips.

"Will you go on a date with me this Saturday?" He asked hugging me, and putting is head in the crook of my neck.

"I would love too Levi." I hugged him back, then he pulled back his face and we continued to watch the movie. 

/----------------------------\

After the movie and snuggling we went up to bed. Ever since the first night of me staying at Levi's, I've slept in the same bed as him. He comforted me when I had bad dreams, he kept me warm in cold nights, and he was another person to just be there for me. 

Levi and I never had any kisses or intimate moments we just slept. That's all we wanted and that's all that happened. It wasn't awkward the next day. Mikasa didn't even question it, which is great she just shrugged it off. 

We got into bed and Levi snuggled into my chest. He put his arms around me and gave me a little squeeze before saying this. "You know I've always like you since I saw first saw you in high school." 

"Really." I say not really believing what he said. Back in high school I was a class A dork with innocence like no other. Well for freshman and sophomore year. The. Puberty.

"Yeah you were and are still beautiful. Your beautiful blue, green eyes that cannot be named by a single color. You could search the whole world and not find a color that matches your eyes. They are extraordinary. You looked so adorable too you had to wear glasses. Your hair would always get in your face, so you would push it back all the time. Your smile was always bright and full of life, I wanted to be apart of that life. Now I feel like I can. Thank you Eren." 

Wow he really thinks of me that way. I'm surprised I thought he hated everyone. Even his friends he acted mean towards. I just thought he always kept up his walls but still. "I'm glad Levi. I never thought you would think of me in that way. You are also very beautiful Levi." 

"Not as beautiful as you." 

"I know that, but still don't downgrade yourself Levi." Levi removed his head from, and chest and gave me a 'dude really' look. 

"You just ruined the moment you shitty brat." 

"That was the point anyways you should sleep Levi. You've been looking tired lately." I noted and pointed at the bags under his eyes. 

"But if I go to sleep now I won't have as much time with you." 

"I'm worrying about your health just go sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." Levi put his head back on my chest and snuggled into me. 

I knew he was asleep when I heard his breathing slow. I soon went to sleep to the sound of his breathing. 

/-----------------------\

"So where are you taking me?" It's Saturday and Levi is taking to go on a date. He made me dress formal so I'm assuming we are going to a restaurant. 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Really he's going there. Two can play at this game. 

"Well the size of my dick is for me to know and for you to find out then." Levi just scoffed and continued driving. Comeback game. I played music seeing I can't get anything from him right now. I know I'm a wolf by young herertics started playing 

Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you. The snow fields wouldn't seem so big, if you knew. 

That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry. And I've capture you once but I wasn't quite right. 

So I'm tell you, that you'll be save with me. I was singing the lyrics to the song in perfect pitch getting some shocked glances from Levi. 

Rabbit my claws are dull now so don't be afraid. I could keep you warm, as long as you can just try to be brave. 

Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite. But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind. After that line Levi started singing we with me an octave below and man can he sing. He has the voice of a gay angel. 

And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raise to kill. But the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill. So I'm tell you that you'll be save with... Meeeeeeee. 

So rabbit, please stop looking the o-other way. It's cold out there, so why not stay here under my tail. We both held out that note long after the piano faded. 

"Hell yeah Levi! You can sing really good. Your the best singer I've heard." Levi glanced over at me and smiled. One of those reserved smiles for me and me only. 

"Thank you Eren. You sing really good too. Did you just pick that song so you can show off to me?" 

"No I swear that was the first on my playlist." I picked up my phone, looked at the playlist. Then showed him since it was a red light. 

"Play another song I'm curious as to what songs you like." I hit shuffle on Spotify to see what song would come on. Of course being me gimme more- radio edit by bodybangers, Came on. 

Champagne showers in Miami, me + you = candy, be my beast so I'm your beauty, take me home and give it to me. I'm all chicky, but real freaky, Come and get me try to catch me, I'm all guilty, just down sexy, come and get me, try to catch me. 

1, 2, 3, 4, gimme more, gimme more. Come inside, shut the door. Gimme more gimme more. Drop your clothes down to the floor. Gimme more gimme more. Let's get down, hit the floor. Gimme more gimme more. 

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" I tried to turn it off sooner, but it got through the verse and the chorus before I turned it off. I can't believe of the all the 83 songs in my playlist, that one had to play. I was now crouched over my head in my lap blushing like a lunatic. 

"Eren what song was that!" Levi laughed through most of that sentence. His laugh was beautiful. This is the first time he has ever laughed, at least around me. "I love that song now, gosh." 

"Levi that's embarrassing."

"Then why did you have it on your playlist." I kinda didn't really answer that question it was just a bunch of gibberish. "We're here." Levi parked at a restaurant.

"I KNEW IT! I knew we were going to a restaurant." He looked over at me. 

"Am I really that predictable." 

"Well you did tell me to dress up, in a suit." He got out of the car me following close after.

"Welp I'm gonna have to change that." We walked in, but not before I caught the slight smirk on his face. That little pervert.

We walked into the restaurant, and sat in the very back in a private room. Wow he must have really wanted to impress me. Consider me impressed. 

"Well you went all out." I said as he came over and pulled out my chair, ushering me to sit. "Thanks."

"This isn't the whole date. Do you really expect this less of me?"I sat down and he pushed my chair in.

"Honestly, Yes I did." He went and sat on the other side of the small circular table. 

"Really? Anyways, tell me about yourself, I knew about you in highschool, but we never really talked to each other on a really personal level." 

"Umm well, There's not much, I love anime, Black Butler, guilty crown, soul eater, Free, Diabolik Lovers, etc, etc. I read a lot of manga. I love drawing and cooking in my spare time. Bands like Panic! At the disco, Fall Out Boy, Gorrilaz, Twenty Øne Pilots, and Green day, are all bomb. Hot topic is my favorite store, and I am a flaming bisexual, just leaving a trail of rainbows wherever I go."

Levi smirked at me once I got to the word anime then, started to smile at the word Free. He smiled I just love his smile, I don't know if I can say it enough. Then he laughed to top it off when I said I was bisexual.

"First who doesn't love anime. Second do you really like to watch gay men swim. Third all those bands are awesome. Fourth Hot topic is THE store, along with Spencer's, and Fifth I am also a flaming bisexual." 

Our conversation pretty much went like is this, all lunch. After we were finished eating Levi paid for the bill and we left. He said we are going somewhere else and it might take a while so chill. I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes. 

"Oi, brat. you tired?" I nodded my head slightly, knowing he would see it since the car was stopped and mumbled a faint 'hmm'. "You should sleep then we have time. I'll wake you up when we get there." Too tired to respond I fell asleep to the sound of distant music playing on the radio. 

/----------------------------\

"Oi! Wake up." I cracked one eye open to see a blurred Levi staring at me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at him. He picked up his hand and pointed to the window, when I looked out I came to a stunning few.

"Levi you brought me to the beach." By the position of the sun I could see it was near sunset.

"Yeah of course. I knew you wanted to come to the beach so, here we are. Come on let's go." Levi and I got out of the car, and he got beach towels, a food basket, beverages, and a huge blanket for us to share.

Levi set up our spot on the beach and we both sat down. I curled up into Levi snuggling my head into the crook of his neck. He was so warm. We sat like that for about 15 minutes in comfortable silence until he poked me. 

He pointed to the sky, and I saw one of the most beautiful sunsets that I have ever seen in my entire life. It was a perfect mix of blue's, pink's, purple's, red's and orange's. It wasn't too bright, yet it wasn't too dark either. It was just the perfect moment. We watched the sun set then, Levi started taking off his clothes.

"Levi! What are you doing!" I said while blushing my face off. I'm pretty sure I look like a freaking tomato. 

"I'm gonna go in the water. It's not like we are just going to a beach, just to watch the sunset, and not go into the water." He said as he took off his shirt and, DAYUM SON. He got an eight-pack for days, not even days, years. He continued to take off his clothes. "Coming with me?" 

"Yeah sure, but I don't really have swim trunks." He took of his pants, and I averted my eyes.

"Well you can just go in your boxers or just go stark." He said that last bit with a smirk. Even though I didn't see it I could feel it radiating off of him.

"I'm not gonna go naked. How'd you even know I'm wearing boxers." I looked back at him and boy did I not regret it. He was obviously ready for this trip, wearing plain black swim trunks. 

"I was undressing you with my eyes duh." He joked, or at least I think he was. "Anyways you gonna go with me or not? Oh and that's rhetorical because either way I'm dragging you in." 

"Well thanks for that." I stood up getting undressed. I'm so glad no one else is here, or else I would be more embarrassed than I am. 

I could feel Levi's gaze on me the entire time. I slipped off my tie, jacket, dress shirt and so on until boxers. When turned around I could see Levi was slightly disappointed, ya nasty. 

"Come on, gayger." Levi walked over to me and picked me up, with some difficulty. Eventually I gave up and let him carry me. He threw me into the water, but not before a loud yelp was heard from me.

"Hey Levi, how come no one else was on this beach." He came swimming closer to spot where he threw me in. 

"It's a private beach, used to belong to my parents." He stopped once he was right in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Where are your parents now." I felt him tense a little before answering. 

"They're gone." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a little squeeze. 

"You wanna talk about it." 

"Not really, wouldn't want to ruin our date, let alone our first date. Besides that story is for another day. Your not ready for it. Matter in fact I'm not ready to tell you, so you'll just have to wait patiently." He kissed my forehead, and left his lips there for a few seconds before removing them.

We both then looked at each other in the eyes. After a while of just drifting in the water and looking at each other, he leaned in and put his soft lips on mine. I instantly kissed back, missing the taste of his lips. It was a passionate slow kiss, it wasn't rushed or sexual, just a kiss to say I'm here for you no matter what. 

We soon broke up needing air then, swam for a while. Levi got really mad at me for picking him up, and throwing him in the water after, he was completely dry though. We got back in the car and headed back home. 

/----------------------------\ 

"Eren. I got news." Mikasa came running into the living room, where I was watching an anime called, vampire knight. 

"What is it Mika?" I paused the show then, turned and looked at her. 

"I got enough money for us to move out. We won't have to keep worrying Levi, or using Levi's money. Isn't that great?" She said all bright and sunshiny. 

"Sorry Mika, but I would really like to stay with Levi." Mikasa sat next to me and put my hand in hers.

"That's okay. I wasn't expecting you to come with me anyways. I see how much you love him. How could I separate you two?" I blushed when she mentioned the word love.

"Love. Do I really love Levi? I've only been dating him for 4 months." After our first date me and Levi have been growing more and more closer. We don't go on dates often, but when we do they are spectacular. "I've known him for a while now, and I do like him a lot. I just don't know whether to call it love." 

"Your just in denial. I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. Your both heed over flipping stilettos in love with each other. You both just haven't realized it yet. Oh and I'm gonna move in about a week. I'm gonna go move into a small house by the beach, so come by anytime."

/-------------------------\ 

Levi was in his music room playing piano. The music he was playing was really classy, I honestly felt out of place. I was standing by the completely dust free piano, listening to him play. And all of a sudden he started playing a not so classy piece while singing to it. 

"Your a hot mess and I'm falling for you, and I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo, cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah you know what to do, your a hot mess I'm loving it, hell yes." Levi sang smirking at me, as his fingers danced on the keys. He stopped singing and looked at me. 

"Good to know I'm a hot mess." I walked up to him and hug him, needing his touch. Maybe I do love him. I need and love to be with him as much as I can. I feel as if I can't be without him. 

"Hey Eren?" As if reading my mind, "Do you love me?" He snuggled his head into my chest, and put his ear over my heart. 

"I don't know yet Levi." He closed his eyes on my chest. Then turned and kissed it. 

"Don't worry about that, you'll figure it out." 

"Why do you ask?" I asked, very confused as to why he asked this in the first place.

"I love you, Eren. I wanted to see if you felt the same way." I felt a ping of sadness in his voice. 

I lifted his face, to look at mine. He was near tears. I cupped his face in my hands and brought my lips to his. "It's okay Levi. I like you so much you could call it love. I just don't think I can say it right now. Just know I'm there for you and care for you. Got that?" He nodded and smiled as tears fell down his face, and I kissed them away.

/------------------------------\ 

Well, Thanksgiving is tomorrow. I am really excited of who is coming over. Mikasa is gonna be there, obviously since she didn't move yet. Erwin, one of Levi's friends from work. Hanji, Mike, Hanji's boyfriend. Annie, I personally don't know Annie, Mikasa just wants to introduce us I don't know why though, and Armin is gonna fly from New York, which I am very excited about. 

It's really late, yet Levi, and I are starting to cook now. Mikasa wanted to help, but since she's been working hard lately, and she's moving after Thanksgiving, we took over. 

So I'm over here cutting vegetables, for multiple dishes. While I'm cutting potatoes my hand slips, and I cut my finger. "Ow! God damn it! That hurt like a son of a gun."

Levi came running over with a cloth and a band-aid. "You okay Eren you didn't lose a lot of blood did you." 

"No I didn't don't worry." Levi wiped the blood on my finger off, then put the band-aid on right after. Once he was done he kissed and stepped back. 

"I'll take over with the vegetables. You can make the banana pudding." I walked away in one of the gayest ways possible. I put both of arms out bent at the elbows to my side, hand up near the sides of my face and skipped way. Not before I let a 'ooh'. Levi just scoffed and started to cut the vegetables.

Once we were don't with the stuff that would take a while to make, we made our way over to the couch. Levi layed on his back taking up the entire couch, so I just ended up laying on him, my head on his chest. 

He put on The Hunger Games, but neither of us really payed attention. We were too busy just looking, and holding each other. My arms were wrapped around his waist, and one of his arms were wrapped around mine, while his free hand was messing with my hair. Enough though we weren't really doing anything, we were content just in each other's space. 

"Hey Levi?" 

"Yes?"

"Your wearing my sweater." I told him noticing that he was wearing my Tokyo Ghoul sweater. 

"No dip Sherlock."

"Yeah, but you haven't even watched the anime."

"Does it even matter." I gasped very loudly and lifted up my head. 

"Yes it does matter. The anime is very awesome, and since you are wearing the sweater, I'm gonna make you watch it." Levi snorted and lay back down. 

"You dork." I puffed out my cheeks. 

"I'm not a dork your a dork."

/------------------------------\ 

After everyone ate we all are just lounging around doing nothing, so we decided to watch a movie. The movie we picked is Mad Max: Fury Road, there was so many explosions in the trailer it was very enticing.

In the beginning this dude was holding up a brander about to brand someone. It kind of reminded me of a certain anime. 

"NO DON'T CIEL HIM! NOOOOOOO!" I ended up shouting out of nowhere. Everyone except Annie, Erwin, and Levi, laughed there asses off.

"It's an anime. Don't worry I'll make you watch it." I said to Levi. He replied with a low 'oh' and we continued to watch the movie.

Why is this movie so brutal? Yet the characters deaths don't really make me sad per se. It just puts a little pang in my heart then it goes away. We were watching one of the scenes when, this girl who I was for sure was gonna make it died.

"What the... FUCK!" I was kinda surprised that Levi just yelled this out of nowhere. "Why did the writer just decide to kill her off of all people." I nodded in agreement. 

I look over to see the aftermath of that woman's death on everyone's faces. Armin was in complete shock. Hanji was clinging onto mike's arm, while Mike looked a little shaken up too. Erwin tried to hide the shock on this face but it wasn't really doing well, his eyes were like popping out of his head. Mikasa looked mad, and Annie just looked straight up pissed. 

"WHAT THE HELL DON'T DO THAT TO HER! NO!" Armin ended up screaming this out. I wish they would stop ya nasties. (It's not what you think they're doing in the movie ya nasties.) 

Later towards the end of the movie, we were put up with another death we didn't think would occur. "No..." Awe my little Levi sounds so heartbroken. I hugged Levi a little tighter towards my body since we were already snuggled together. 

"It's okay Lee Lee Heichou. You'll be fine." Levi looked back at me with pain in his eyes. 

"No I won't. How do you even put up with these deaths? You seem to be so okay with them." 

"Well you haven't been in the anime vortex. I'm used to these deaths by now. Like c'mon it's gonna happen in a movie like this." I heard Levi sigh then we went back to watching the movie. 

The movie wasn't horrible at all I liked it. I kind of think Armin, Levi, and Hanji will be emotional wrecked for a bit though. After the movie ended we just hung out for a bit everyone left, except Mika of course. 

"Okay I'll head up to bed night Eren, night Levi." She waved as she went up the stairs.

"Goodnight." Me and Levi both said in unison as we both cleaned. 

Right after we were done cleaning at around 1:00am we headed up to bed. I went straight to Levi's room and laid in his bed. Levi came over and gave me an Eskimo kisses. 

"I'm gonna go shower. I'll be right back." He picked up some boxers, and went into the bathroom. 

"Okay. I may or may not be awake by the time you get back." He let out a small chuckle then closed the door. 

I tried to go to sleep but I wouldn't really come to me. Levi came back about 15 minutes later in his boxers, and lay next to me. I instantly wrapped my arms around his small frame. 

"So you waited up for me." I snuggled closer into the crook of his neck, as he put his arms around me. 

"I guess I just needed my human pillow." 

"So I'm your human pillow, no wonder you always slept with me. Am I that comfy? I guess being made out of boyfriend material has its perks." I could literally smell the smirk radiating off of him. 

"Oh puh-lease. I just came here because I needed someone to be there for me." 

"Well, I'll always be here for you Eren." I removed myself from the crook of his neck, and he lifted my head up by my chin with his finger. He then pulled me into a kiss. It was slow and affection, just right. We then pulled away after a minute needing air. 

"Hey Eren I have a question." We both lay down and cuddle into each other. 

"Yeah, what is it?" I answered back tiredly. 

"What was it like to be in a coma." He asked looking me straight in the eyes with curiosity.

"I honestly don't remember. The last thing I remember leaving for Myrtle Beach, then I woke up in the hospital." I tried thinking about what it was like in the coma before it just never showed up. 

"Well I've always thought what if it's like Neverland. Well for kids, for adults it would be something a little more mature, but still joyous and fun." 

"How about the land of Oz?" I asked a little riled up from this discussion. "That would be great. No wonder some people don't come back. The children want to stay in Neverland, and the people in Oz are determined to achieve something. Wether fighting off an evil witch, making a new fashion statement, saving lives, or making a wish to come back home. I wonder how I came back." 

Levi kissed my forehead then whispered, "I wish I could answer all your questions, Eren, but I can't." I cuddled into his chest then looked up, and smiled at him.

"It's okay some questions are better unanswered." 

"But still Eren." He played with my mop of brown hair. "I want to do anything and everything for you." 

"I understand, but it's really fine Levi don't worry." 

"Okay Eren. Anyways we should go to sleep. We've had a long day and it's late." 

"Okay, old man." I didn't want to go to sleep I wanted to talk to him more. I love just talking to Levi like this. 

"Oi, brat. I'm not old I'm just 1 almost 2 years older than you." 

"Oh yeah Levi when is your birthday." 

"December 25th." 

"Great your birthday's on Christmas. I guess I could say, that dat ass, IT'S HOLY." At this I heard him sigh and then start laughing.

"Welp. Can't argue with that. Time to sleep." He got up because he forgot to turn off the lights, then came back to bed. 

I once again cuddled into Levi, and we were once again wrapped up in each other's warmth. I was looking down at Levi and noticed more of his beautiful features. I then started thinking of all he's done for me and how much he cares for me, how much he love's me. Levi was almost asleep when I interrupted. 

"Hey Levi." 

"Yeah brat." He said not opening his eyes. 

"I love you." His eyes instantly shot open, and he smiled. He actually smiled. He held me tighter in his grasp then kissed all over my face saying a bunch of 'I love you's'.

"I get it, you love me too." 

"But you don't get how much I love you." He counteracted. 

"I love you more." I said snuggling into him. 

"I love you most." I pulled away then intensely pointed at him.

"You know that is a DAMN lie." He tackled me into a hug. 

"Ah nope. I love you too much then to lie to you, about how much I love you." 

"Awe look Levi's getting adorable. I love adorable Levi." Levi just smirked and rolled his eyes then kissed me. The kiss ended a little while later after some protest from me needing sleep. 

"Goodnight Levi, I love you." I said with his head in the crook of my neck.

"Goodnight brat, I love you too." I then kissed the top of his head, and we drifted off, letting sleep overcome us. 

/-----------------------------\

"Hey Levi. Let's go to the park after we say farewell to Mikasa later." Levi came downstairs to greet me by the door. 

"Why do you wanna go to the park?" I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"We need to get out of the house more, and just think of it as another date." I pecked him on the lips. 

"Yeah, ok sure." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put my head on top of his, since he's so short. 

"We should go take the rest of Mikasa's stuff to her house. Okay." We both made our way to his black neon Lamborghini, and damn this car is beautiful, but really expensive. We then made our way to Mikasa's. 

Once we got over to Mikasa's, we were greeted by Annie, who is her girlfriend. 

"Hey guys thanks for bringing the rest of the her things over." 

"No problem, anything for my sister and for you too Annie. You are now apart of my family. Just don't hurt Mikasa or you'll be kicked out of that family." I warned her.

"It's okay I'm pretty sure she'll beat my ass if I do anything to hurt her." At this I smiled. 

"Good anyways, tell Mikasa we stopped bye and we love her." I wrapped my arm around Levi's waist. "We'll try to visit." 

"Okay bye Eren, bye Levi." She waved at us as we left. 

"Bye Annie." I waved back. "See you soon." We got back in Levi's car and drove off.

"Now for the park!" I yelled sounding like an adventurer.

"Oi, don't yell I'm trying to drive." Levi said trying to not look so irritated.

"But we're going on a trip." Levi instantly pulled over, stop the car and looked at me with a deadly look in his eyes, making me quiver in fear. 

"If you start singing that song, I will stick my foot so far down your throat it will come out of your ass." I turned in my sit my head looking out of the window, and put my chin on my hand. Mumbling something hoping he wouldn't hear. 

"That's not something I want in my mouth or my ass plus I don't think your leg is long enough." 

"I heard that. I'm just going to ignore the short joke." Levi said getting back on the road. "I have a better thing in mind though, so I wouldn't want to put my foot there." I could basically sense the smirk radiating off of him. 

When we got to the park it was almost sundown. I had this beautiful place I would go to every time my family came here. I started to lead Levi down a path that no one ever used. It would have been really unkempt if our family didn't take care of it over the years. We were in the middle of the woods, where there was a huge clearing with a fountain, 4 benches and a couple of huge cherry blossom trees. I sat under a cherry blossom tree with Levi sitting on my lap. 

"I've never seen this here before." Levi said with his head laying on my chest. 

"Well one day my family just discovered this place from wondering around. We always came here and just played, laughed and watched the sunset. That's why it's not wasting away, we took care of it. There's so many good memories from this place." I instantly started thinking on my mom and tried not to tear up. "Me, Mikasa, Sometimes Armin, would even come, Dad," by now my voice was cracking and a tear started to come down my fave, Levi looked up at me and hugged my tighter. I put my face in the crook of his neck. "And mom." That's when the waterworks started. 

"It's okay Eren. I'm here for you." cried in Levi's neck for a couple of minutes, but it felt like forever. I eventually stopped when I noticed it getting darker, the sun was setting. I removed my face from Levi's neck and kissed him. I pulled away, and looked in the direction of the sunset. 

"Levi, look. This is the whole reason we're here." I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and let it out again. I opened my eyes. Cherry blossom were falling around us, the fireflies were slowly coming, I was holding Levi in my arms, and the sunset looked beautiful. Hues of blue, to purple, pink, red, and orange, faded to the bright yellow of the sun, slowly disappearing with a beautiful farewell to signify the end of day, but is also the welcoming of the moon. This is what I loved most of being here. 

"It's beautiful, Eren." I looked back at Levi who was looking at the sun. I took this opportunity and kissed him. He kissed back, I cupped my hands on his face, while he had his hands on my waist.

We pulled away and we just looked at each other. Under the shining moon, the cherry blossom tree dropping before us, the flying fireflies, and the sound of the water fountain in front of us.

We kissed again this time more passionately. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, and I opened my mouth. We kissed like this for about a couple minutes, and somehow I ended on top of him.

"We should head home, it's getting dark." I got off of him and helped him up. 

"Okay let's go." He whines. 

We made our way back to the house, and continued what we started at the park. I carried Levi up the stairs and laid him on the bed. Levi and I were kissing very deeply. I slid my hand up his shirt and felt around his eight pack. 

I then slid off his shirt and started kissing down his chest. He took off my shirt, then flipped us so he was on top, and me on bottom. He then started to kiss and tease me. I could tell I was in for a long night. 

/------------------------------\ 

I woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. Levi heard it too, because he got up and put some pants on, then started to walk down the stairs. I did the same and follow him. When he opened up the door, I had to rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly. 

"Dad, what are you doing here." I ask him, trying to hide the anger in my voice. 

"I was ready to come back and see my son and daughter." I almost slapped him. 

"Levi could you go upstairs and, try not to listen to anything we're saying, until I come up there or call your name please." Levi came closer to me trying to say something, but I stop him. 

"Please go." He hesitated but soon went upstairs. 

"I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing here?" I said with pure hatred in my voice. 

"I told you I came to see you and Mikasa." He said trying to walk in, but I stopped him from coming in. 

"You said that you wished we were never born. That it's our fault mom is dead! How dare you come here after leaving us to fend for ourselves. We would be living in the streets, or worse dead since you did that. If it weren't for Levi helping us out." 

"Look Eren, I'm sorry for all that I've done and said I shouldn't have-" 

"HELL FUCKING YEAH YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE YOU DICK. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SON, AND ADOPTED DAUGHTER YOU TREATED LIKE YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD. I despise people like you. This is why I forgot about you ever coming back I disowned you as a father." 

"Eren I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I should've been there when you needed me most. I shouldn't have said the things I've said. You should be living with me and not some short guy who is probably gonna use you."

"Levi would never use me I love him and he loves me." I said matter-of-factly.

"You mean like love as your in love with him." He said with a look of disgust on his face. 

"Yes." This knocked him over the top.

"NO SON OF MINE WILL BE A FAGGOT ESPECIALLY TO A GUY LIKE HIM!" He yelled in my face and man did his breath smell. Smells like he's been drinking. 

"Woah there bessy. I'm gonna need you to step back like a lot of feet because your breath stinks. Did you really leave the house knowing your breath smelled like that. Like come on now stop it." I said with no fear. He looked at me dumbfounded. 

"Okay this is getting boring. Bye disowned father, I won't ever see you again, don't call me ever, and I hate you." I said with a smile on my face, closing the door locking it and putting the chain thingy on. 

I walked upstairs to Levi reading a book, with his glasses on. I came up and laid next to him. He stuck up his hand I highfived it. 

"Didn't think you would have that much confidence Jeager." 

"Well I got those moves like Jeager. So yeah it comes with that." Levi just rolled his eyes. He put his book down and cuddled into me. 

"We should go back to sleep it's too early, plus I think you would hurt too much from last night." Now that I think about I do hurt but I'm trying to ignore the pain. 

"Okay Lee Lee." Then we both fell asleep to each other's breathing. 

/--------------------------------\ 

"Really he came over to Levi's" Mikasa said to me really surprised. 

"Yerp, I told him off too." 

"Of course you did." Mikasa sipped some of her coffee. She then looked up at me with a look of worry. "Do you think he'll come back." 

"I dunno. You know he isn't very persistent." 

"Well yeah anyways. I gotta go to work see you later Eren." She got up from her seat in the cafe and kissed me cheek. I waved bye to her and she waved back. I got up to leave the cafe but I spotted a certain horse. 

"Yo horseface. Haven't seen you in a while." He looked up from his spot behind the counter, and gave me a smirk.

"Well if isn't Eren Gayger. What are you doing here?" I ignored his snide comment,  and told him about what happened, since he was off in 2 minutes. 

"Well that must of been bad. Hey I gotta go see Marco, we have a date tonight but, call me later okay." He said as he was walking backwards. 

"Yeah okay bye Horsey." At this he chuckled.

"Bye Gayger." With that he left around the corner and I walked home. 

When I got come I was greeted by Isabel, and Levi. They were wearing the matching hats I got them. I recently got a job at a small bakery, so I can get Levi gifts now. The first I got him was unicorn hats, for him, Isabel, and me. It was more for curiosity and entertainment then a heartfelt gift. THEY JUST LOOK SO ADORABLE. 

"Hey Eren, what do you wanna do? I'm bored." I walked over to Levi and kissed him on the forehead. 

"Well, I'm going put on my doggie onesie and dogify. Meaning I will lay down on the couch, watch anime and not move for hours." 

"Can I join you?" Wow he must be really bored. 

"But you need an animal costume." He looked at me confused. 

"Why would I need an animal costume?" 

"Well if you don't that defeats the purpose." He groaned then sighed.

"Okay." He got up, making Isabel jump off of his lap and lay down on her bed across the room. "What animal costumes do you have." I smirked then grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs. I pointed to the only other costume I have. "Really I have to wear that." I nodded. He blew out air. "That's not really a full costume though." He groaned again. "Okay."

We walked downstairs, and I laid on the couch putting on No.6. I just heard about this anime and the concept is really cool. Then Levi walked in and curled up on my stomach. 

"Awe Levi you're so cute." I was amazed at how perfect he looked. I dressed Levi up as a Neko. He has black ears, little feline teeth, and a tail. 

"Shut up. I'm not cute." 

"Sorry does cute not work with your manliness." He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a 21 year old gay man, who is 5"3, has a death glare like no other, can beat someone to a bloody pulp, has an eight pack, and I'm wearing cat ears, tail, and have feline teeth. My manliness is out of the window right now." I bursted out laughing at his. 

"But you are adorable, just embrace it." 

"I'm a fluffy Neko, that descended from the gay heavens upon my rainbow of adorableness. Meow." Levi said this with a complete straight face, and in his monotone deep voice. I almost died laughing. Levi then started to chuckle then laughed which made me stop laughing. 

"What's wrong Eren." Levi looked concerned 

"Oh it's nothing you just rarely smile. So hearing you laugh, and seeing you smile makes me really happy." I smiled down at him. "So I need to cherish every time you laugh. I love you Levi." Levi smiled at me, and I kiss him.

"I love you too Eren. You know ever since you've woken up from your coma, I've been smiling more and have been more happy." 

"Really?" He nodded. "I'm so happy that I make you feel better." 

"Sometimes I'm happy you went into a coma or else I wouldn't have seen you again. Nor would I be this happy." He snuggled his face into the crook of my neck. 

"Sometimes I'm happy I went into a coma too. You've made me more happy than I've ever been in my life, and for that I'm eternally grateful. You've also been there for me. Never have you left." 

"I'll never leave you, Eren. I've never thought I'd be this happy, or be with someone that I'll never want to be away from. I'll always be there for you, Eren." He kissed me and then we slowly pulled away. "Levi" I said. 

"I'll always be there for you."


End file.
